


Embracing

by ZayaNyx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Darkness, Episode: s03e09 And the Woman Clothed with the Sun…, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Maybe another major character death, Original Character Death(s), Sick Character, Will Graham Dies, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, tbh I don't know which sickness Will is supposed to have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayaNyx/pseuds/ZayaNyx
Summary: What if Will had just 48 hours to live? What would he do?





	Embracing

If it wasn’t for the case, Will wouldn’t stand where he did. He was sick of working under Jack, for Jack, pushing his own boundaries, risking the fall of his mind and yet, here he was. The cave harboring the monster, who was able to awaken the monster in himself. But then, It didn’t matter anymore whether he lost his sanity or gave in once again to the orders of Jack and his manipulations of Wills guilt. Soon enough he wouldn’t care about anything anymore.

And that’s why he pushed the squeaking door open and walked slowly into the room, which was parted by transparency and hurtful words and actions.

Will stopped walking, his jacket and the files on his right, the left fumbled on his shirt but then just let it go and let his arm fall down. He didn’t do anything but stare at the broad and tall gray. Absentmindedly noticing the table in front of it. It was turned around from him, not revealing anything, recognizable as alive through the up and down, maybe scenting him.

„That's the same atrocious aftershave you wore in court“

The gray turned around, revealing more to it than the backside showed. Sharp cheekbones, piercing eyes and a small elegant mouth. _Oh_.

„Hello, Dr. Lecter.“ Wills voice was deep and stable, nothing he felt like. In front of him, everything was open. The motives, the thoughts, the darkness.

„Hello, Will. Did you get my note?“

„I got it, thank you“

„Did you read it before you destroyed it? Or did you simply tossed it into the nearest fire?

Will wasn’t sure when he changed his mind. When he heard his voice? When he heard his name out of his mouth? Or when he was just the gray? Maybe, it was his plan from the beginning on.

In another universe Will could imagine him saying that he read it and burned it, he could imagine him being distant and deny Hannibal any pleasure out of his words but not here. He had to be honest. It wasn’t time to think of what people would expect of him and neither was it time to play the innocent, the prey.

Therefore, he answered in a way, he never considered before this moment. „I’ve read it. And read it. And read it and kept it in my drawer. And then I’ve read it again.“

Will himself was surprised but when he saw the little break in Hannibals breathing, the way his eyes turned for a short moment big, unnoticeable for anyone but Will, he couldn’t stop the small smile which graced his face.

Hannibal got curious. „Were you searching for a hidden meaning, Will? I must disappoint, there was none. At least none intentionally made.“

Will huffed. „Everything you do is intentionally. There is never a lack of judgment.“

„Oh, Will..“ It was as if he said  _‚Oh, Will. If it’s about you, I often lack the judgment‘_ but then, Will wasn’t sure. He knew Hannibal, better than everyone else, but he would never be so readable as he was for Hannibal.

Staring right into Hannibals eyes, Will decided to be even more honest. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Hannibal did get many things right and saw many things in him but the feelings and emotions Will had for him, always seemed for Will like they were a mystery to Hannibal.

Will stepped forward, holding the gaze of Hannibal, until he stopped in front of the glass and let himself sink down.

Hannibal was still standing away from the glass and Will would have died to know what he looked like but the embarrassment of his forwardness hit him hard, so he wasn’t able to look up at him. Instead, he covered his face in his hands and his hands by his curly hair.

As Will didn’t say anything, he also realized, that Hannibal was barely talking. Maybe he was more surprised then he let through? Will let his hands fall into his folded lap covered by black and was startled, when the gray was in front of him.

Hannibal was sitting near the glass on the floor, the same way he did. He had expected him to stand the whole conversation, stay on the same place the whole time.

Will looked at his face. His mouth was a strong closed line, his eyes narrowed a little, judging the situation and not understanding what was happening.

„Dr.-“, started Will but a voice in his head, which sounded pretty much like Hannibal, interrupted him.  _‚Are we no longer on the first name basis?‘_ The voice was right. There was no point in drawing a line between them, furthermore it was the east opposite of what Will wanted now.

„I wasn’t searching for a hidden meaning, Hannibal.“ The aforementioned stayed still and waited for Will to say more.

He sighed. „I missed you. I missed the way you speak, your _damn_ refined language. Your neat look, your perfect styled hair and your three-piece suit. Even in this prison..You look so good that it’s ridiculous. That’s the reason why I’ve read your letter that often and treasured every clean, elegant stroke of the pen. It resembled you.“

Hannibals face was schooled, nothing revealed his thoughts. The first attack of surprise was overcome. It took him a moment to answer, just the way it always did. Some who wasn’t familiar with Hannibal would have thought of him as slow or even rude but all he did was choose the best words. The best words to manipulate, hurt, inform or praise. „I’m surprised, Will. Is this a new scheme of yours? I must confess, I initially thought that you were here for the case. Birmingham and Atlanta. I suppose that’s what the file in your hand is for. Not that I’m delighted with your words for me.“

„Oh, yes, these. That’s what I actually came here for but it’s not important anymore. I don’t live my life to save everyone, not anymore and it’s not my fault if they die. As I said, it just doesn’t matter anymore.“

Hannibal leaned a little forward. „And why is that, Will? I’d imagine you would want to show the best side of yours to your _wife and child_ “

Will wasn’t surprised that Hannibal knew. He had a keen nose and a sharp mind and neither would Will think, that Hannibal wasn’t able to get information from where he was kept. It took a few words of him and another would do what Hannibal wanted.

Answering Hannibals question would make room for other unwanted questions, so Will decided to ignore it. „I wish we were like Hades and Persephone“, Will said instead.

„Abducted and captured by a monster who fell in love at first sight, forced to marriage and then eventually starting to love the cold-blooded darkness? Is that what you wanted me to do? Kidnap you and make you love me, assuming you were to take the role of Persephone?“

„Years ago, no. But that's how Persephone felt too. But yes, today I wish you would have done it.“ Will started to stand up, now one hand on the glass. „But we could change the order. What if Persephone had fallen in love too, but feared the outcome and the reaction of her loved ones. And what if she suddenly decided that it was all her decision and that she would go with Hades to the underworld, be by his side and rule with him?“

Hannibal was back on his feet too. After Wills words they looked each other into the eyes, but just for a short moment. Will wasn’t able to withstand the gaze of Hannibal. He always lost. And if he stayed longer, he would also lose the will not to tell Hannibal about his coming death. „I have to go now. Goodbye, Hannibal“

Will burned the image of Hannibal in his mind and then turned around. Every step took him further from his happiness. From his happiness which he should have accepted sooner.

As he was almost at the door, he heard Hannibal calling him, so he turned back around.

„Was it good to see me?“

„Good? _No_ “ Will had praised Hannibal enough with his words, instead he left him with a rare true smile. Ready to face his becoming. His becoming of death.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. There is going to be 1 or 2 more. 
> 
> I literally got this idea when I was watching a video how someone acts like he gonna die in the next 24 hours and does everything he would do in his last hours and since it's me I instantly thought of Hannibal lol so here we are.
> 
> And I realized while writing this that I'm too scared to write Hannibals part. This dude is just so smart and manipulative, I'm not smart enough to write sentences he potentially could have said lol
> 
> I'm not good with tags so if you have any recommendation pls feel free to tell me :) 
> 
> There are also some sentences which aren't mine but from the s3ep9


End file.
